escape
by Just.Wanna.Laugh
Summary: Arya escaped gil'ead without eragons help. Traveling across Alegasiea all sorts of things can happen. Family, death, love and sorrow. What changes now? Everything. New creatures, different futures. And the green egg, what if it has gone missing? ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1: escaping and discovering

**Heeeeeeeeey, this is my first fan fic!! And I'm writing this before I read any one else's so if you are doing the same sort of thing sorry. I didn't know. But please review, flames are welcome, but not to harsh please! And my friends have got there own fan fics and say that most people only add their stories to story alert and stuff. Do that but please ALSO review. Thanks. Byee, Teeggs.**

**Arya POV**

Its been a month since I sent the egg away. I hope he found, or it would be for nothing.

Since I was captured I have been through so much pain, and torture. Durza, the evil intoxicated shade, has beaten me. Lashed me. Poisoned me. Tried to break into my mind for information. Not once has he ever gained a piece of information from me. Nor will he. I have heard of something that will help me escape this, prison.

I don't know where I am for the soldiers are careful not to talk around my cell. But I will find out soon enough. Very soon actually. But for now I am to sleep. I am tired and weak. I'll need my strength for the day after tomorrow.

**Eragon POV**

Sometimes I wish I just the money to pay Sloan for meat instead of spending days and days hunting for it. But I was close to catching my prey and if I didn't today then I would have to head home anyway. I was low on supplies. I got up and folded my blankets and had a cold breakfast, creating a fire would just scare the animals off.

I tracked the herd of dear to a small meadow. There was an injured dear among them and I planned to catch that one. I had to be very quite. I grabbed my strung bow and hooked an arrow onto it. I pulled back after I found my target and let go. It almost stuck the dear but a burst of blue light made them bound away.

_Argghh!!_ I thought to myself. _how am I ment to catch them now! though the injured one wont get to far. I'll check out where the blue flash happened and hunt it down. Shouldn't take to long._ I shrugged and headed towards the blue flash.

When I got there a polished sapphire-blue stone was sitting in the middle of burnt grass. "what could have caused this" I said allowed but not realising it. "magic?" I touched it and jerked away afraid it would be hot. But it was ice cold. I picked it up and put it into my bag hoping it could buy something in the weeks to come.

It took me only 1 hour to find the injured dear and kill it. It took me two days until I saw the sight of carvahall. It walked through town saying hi to all that I saw. It was late when I returned home.

I walked in and garrow, my uncle but was like a father to me. And roran, my cousin but more of a brother were eating dinner.

"sorry Eragon, we would have waited but we were very hungry and it was a hard day work." garrow explained.

"yeah, at least you caught something." Roran added with his mouth full.

"yeah."I said disgusted. "I also found something that might be of value." I pulled out the stone and set it on the table. We examined it and I explained;  
"I was about to catch the dear and this big blue light flashed and scared of the dear. Then this was there. It must be worth something otherwise no one would have bothered carving it. And its hollow."

We ate dinner and discussed how my trip was and what they did while I was away. Roran also revealed that he would be going to threinsforth to work. This angered me. I didn't want him to go. He could see I was angry and excused himself to pack. I sat there at the table with garrow just playing with the stone.

"Eragon…" he said.

"umm…yes?" I answered.

"the the the ssstooone." I wondered why he was spluttering. I looked down and saw cracks appearing on the stone. What was happening? I let go of it and it started to rock franticly.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!!" I yelled. What was happening? Garrow didn't answer he just stared at it. The cracks joined and part of it started to lift. A blue head popped out and the rest of the stone shattered. In front of us was some tiny, new born creature.

"it was an egg?" garrow said but more like a question." Eragon I know what that is. It's a dragon. It must have hatched for you!" I was dumbstruck.

"hatch for me. I'm just a farm boy!" I was not its rider. I couldn't be. The dragon walked up to me and nuzzled at my palm. When it touched it I was filled with pain. Burning hot pain. It was excruciating. In a second the pain was over and I backed away from the small dragon. I was looking at my palm, a strange mark was on my hand. It looked familiar. I don't know why it would or why it is. Or where I had seen it.

"garrow?" I said quietly for my voice was shaky. "what am I going to do? I can't exactly raise it well, and we can't have people know about it. Plus I don't know a thing about dragons." Truthly I didn't. all I knew was from the stories brom told. The old story-teller of carvahall. brom that was it- my thinking was cut of by garrow.

"I know someone who might be able to help us. But your right we cant tell anybody. And you will have to be subtle about asking the questions." He explained. Then at the same time we said "brom."

The next morning we head of to carvahall.

**Arya POV**

Durza was leaving on one of his evil errands for the king tomorrow that was when I was going to make my escape. I hadn't been eating my food because it was drugged to make me not use magic. I slept to build up as much strength as possible.

"give her an extra dosage to make sure she doesn't try to leave during my absence." Said Durza. It was almost time… 1 hour later the shade had left and the solider came to my cell to give me my 'food'. I killed him instantly. And ran out to the room with my weapons in it as I saw from some ones mind. I killed everyone I encountered. Before I killed the last solider guarding my weapons I read and took control of his mind. It turned out I was in Gilead. There was also a secret passage leading out of the prison near where I was.

I finished him of and then ran towards the exit. I hoped the shade hadn't been contacted already. That would be bad.

I was out, free at last. I kept funning for leagues. At least 10. Now I had to rest. And eat. They wouldn't catch up with me tonight. I made spells to help from me being discovered anyway. I ate then healed my self a bit so I wasn't in so much pain tomorrow and replenished my energy again. I sighed hoping that the egg was safe and had gone near my destination and fell asleep.

It took me another 3 days to get to where I was heading. I got there early in the morning and disguised my self as a human. I set of asking the whereabouts of brom's house.

**So everyone review, review and review! I hope you all liked it. If not well, you don't have to read it.+**

**But I have to. Byee for now, see you next chapter.**

**Teeggs!!**


	2. Chapter 2: questions

**Hello everybody. How is everyone? Lol. Well I'm putting this one up today as well because I don't know if I will get another one up before the weekend. I hope I do and I think I will. But just incase (: well please review and tell me what you think. It will get more interesting. How do you guys think brom and Arya will find out about Eragon? And what of garrow he knows. Well ill stop talking now and you'll have to read to find out (: Teeggs…**

**Ohhhh…and I don't own Eragon **

**Arya POV**

I had finally reached carvahall. I was still exhausted but I would rest after I find brom and the egg. I started at the bar, after I changed my appearance of course. I set around asking from brom.

"brom!" a man scoffed. "why would you be looking for him when you can have all the fun you need right here?!" yuck…he is soo drunk.

"no thanks. Its important. But do you know where he lives?" I asked. I was already sick of this man.

"aye. I do not. Ha! Thought I did know for a sec there didn't ya!?" I groaned. Stupid drunk bastard. I asked around the res of the bar. Maybe the bar wasn't the best place to come. I thought. I finally found someone who knew. The lady whose husband owned the bar.

"yes. He lives down the far end. Doesn't live near the hustle and bustle of a small town." she laughed, what a small town it is " Well he doesn't live out as far as most the farmers I guess." She trailed off obviously into thought. Finally!

"thankyou. You're the first to be able to tell me, and ive asked all around the bar!" _enough conversing with humans !_I told myself I had business to do.

I set off into the direction of his house but I found him sitting by the fire talking to a young boy. No older than 16. Possibly 15.

**Eragon POV**

We arrived in town about 10 minutes ago and I only found brom 5 minutes ago. He was sitting by a fire pit staring deep within it. I went and sat by him remembering what garrow said _be subtle about it!_ Don't worry I will. I hope. Before we left garrow gave me some gloves to borrow to cover my mark.

"hello brom." I said, he looked up as if only just realising I was there.

"ahh…hello Eragon." He said I was going to talk but he continued. "I'm guessing you're here for some questions to be answered. I nodded. I always came to brom for answers or stories of the empire and resistance. How he found out so much. Ill never know.

"umm…yes. Hmm.. I wanted to ask about the dragons. You know of your stories." He looked surprised for a moment then chuckled.

"as your questions never seem to end let me get my pipe out." He pulled up his bag and grabbed out his pipe. He got a stick out of the fire and lit it. The puffed a smoke cloud into the air.

"well what do you want to know boy?" he was a bit grouchy today, and impatient

"well…what was needed to look after them. How big did they grow. Everything you can tell me I guess." I was trying not to give to much away but I was just getting anxious. We were sitting thee for about an hour until a woman approached brom and said hello.

"hi, do I know you?" he asked. "you seem familiar." She laughed. And what a wonderful one it was.

"well you should brom. Its Arya!" she laughed again and brom's face was so surprised. She turned to me and asked

"and what might your name be young man?" she was polite to. Wow.

"Eragon. Nice to meet you." I replied, I didn't want to be rude so I tried not to speak.

"you carry a powerful name, and aurora." She said. I didn't understand a word she said. But I thanked her anyway.

"why don't we all o back to my house, Eragon I can finish answering your questions and hope you don't have anymore and then I will be able to catch up with you Arya." Brom suggested. I liked it and so did Arya, we left for his house.

We walked in and brom put a kettle of tea over the fire and continued with answering my questions. Arya seemed surprised at this topic but her face turned back to the usual blank expression.

After another hour brom finished all of my questions. He also gave me a book to have a look at. He didn't know I couldn't read, I would have to get garrow to help me. A lot.

"Well I best be going. I have to meet up with garrow. He's probably done trading by now. See you." I waved good bye and walked over to where garrow was seated said I would tell him everything thing when we got back. We walked towards our farm.

**Arya POV**

I sat there trying to be patient of this 'Eragon' but he had so many questions. It like they never ended! How did brom stand it. So many questions were running through my head. Eragon soon had to leave and thank-god he did, I was almost at my limit. He was a nice boy but this stuff was urgent! _The egg can wait till after my questions, I mean. Well, yeah._ I thought, I was just confusing myself and decided to just ask the questions.

"Who is this Eragon boy? And what did he want to know about dragons? And why? Why does he seem so…_powerful_?" these were all questions I shot at brom as soon as Eragon was out of hearing distance.

"Arya!" he yelled at me. "calm yourself down. I will answer your questions and I hope you don't have as many as him." He pored another cup of tea and I had some this time.

"ok. Eragon garrowsson lives a while out of carvahall on a farm with his uncle. His aunt died a while ago and found out that garrow and marie weren't his real parents. He doesn't know who they are. As for knowing about dragons I don't know. He always has questions, they never stop. I'm surprised he wasn't here longer. And I didnt realise he seemed so powerful as you put. But now you mention it I guess so."

I sighed, he was right I guess. About what? I'm not sure, but I shouldn't get worked up. Now I really needed to talk about the egg. I sighed, this wasn't something I wanted to tell. I decided to leave out the details.

"brom, about a month ago I was captured by a shade and my companions were killed by the urgals that accompanied him." I sighed and looked up at brom. He could tell this was hard for me. He had no idea. I continued pushing past my minds protests. "I was tortured for information about where I sent the egg, and other various things. A few days ago I escaped while Durza was away. I ran here as fast as I could healing myself as I went."

He looked weary. "Arya please tell me where you are going with this." Urghh… he didn't get it but I asked any way.

"did you get or find the egg brom? I sent it as close as I could to you."

"oh…" he sighed. He finally understood. More questions ran through my head as did different moods. Has any one found it? If so who? What happened to it?! I felt angry, sad, but not surprised.

"im not surprised you didn't get it though." I admitted. "but we have to go looking for it." He nodded.

"yes, its just past midday. We can go looking for it now. In the spine I think our best bet it. Lets go.

We left his house and walked well jogged to the spine. Once we were far enough in I stopped the magic disguising myself as a human and told brom to search for any sources of magic. It would be old, because I sent it a while ago but there should still be a trace of it.

3 hours later we came across an area that was strong with magic and the grass was slightly burnt.

"the egg was here…" I whispered. "someone found it. someone from carvahall. It's the only place close enough."

I turned over different thoughts in my head. Until one thought I had might help us.

"not many people come in here right brom? Afraid of it aren't they?" I asked.

"well yeah, half the kings army disappeared in here." He said grouchily. He must still be confused on where I'm heading with this question.

"is there anyone who comes in here to hunt?" I asked. I hoped that someone did, for both our sakes. The egg had to be safe. It was ,MY responsibility to carry the egg for over 20 years. I couldn't stop now. Not till it hatched.

Brom thought for a moment, "yes…" he said nodding. "yes, yes there is. Only one person dares come in here. You've meet him you know." I didn't know who. There was only one person I've really meet that he would know about. Ten it hit me. "ERAGON!" I screamed, he has it. Of course. All the questions about dragons…it all fits.

"lets go…"I trailed of running back towards town. I disguised myself again as we enter the village.

**Yay! Lolz. Ohkkay. Review. If you want to be in it write to me! I got that Idea of someone whose story I read. I mean the adding people to your story, from people who read it. Well this is the longest chapter I have written which isn't hard considering its only my second one. Well I'll stop waisting your time in 1 MORE MIN!**

**Ok, so if you want to be in this story, write to me and tell me who you want to be, what they are, what they look like ect.**

**And if you want to give any ideas, there welcome too! Kk, byee… Teeggs.**


	3. Chapter 3 thinking

**Hello. Sorry I haven't updated for like ages. I have been busy, but I guess that's no excuse. Well thankyou to everyone that has reviewed and added this to story alert and favourite story! Means so much. I also know Arya doesn't seem like herself at the moment but she is really anxious about finding the egg and stuff. And I will stop doing different POV's but not until there travelling together. Well. Byee! Teeggs.**

**Eragon POV**

I walked over to garrow thinking about Arya. She was the prettiest woman I had ever seen. I wonder why she wanted to see brom, maybe…no that couldn't be it…. I trailed off in thought about the different reasons why she could be here. Also why she could stand still without moving for over an hour. Lots of things I thought about. All to do with her. I didn't even realise I had reached garrow, that was until he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me.

"you alright boy? "he asked me. He looked like he was about to fall asleep any second and his face was still filled with concern. He gets worried so easily.

"aye, I'm fine. Just thinking."I trailed off not really wanting to explain " But I got a lot of questions answered and brom gave me a book to borrow with stuff about dragons..." I was about to continue but garrow shushed me.

"not here, when we get home. And I guess I will have to read that book. You don't know how to." He said and started to think.

"maybe you could teach me a bit while we look at it." I suggested. I really wanted to learn how to.

"aye, I was just thinking that. It may be useful later on in life. Well let's head home. We have everything we need."

As we walked home we were silent. Either of us didn't want to break the silence as there was no need to and we were both deep in thought.

_Arya…what a strange name._ yes I was still thinking about her. _Yet beautiful, unique. Hm... I hope she will be around for a while; I really would like to get to know her._ My thoughts continued like this until we were almost home and saphira interrupted.

_Who is this Arya you think of? You seem confused about her._ Her voice sounded a bit jealous.

_Yes, I am. She just showed up and seemed really eager to talk to brom. I don't know why. I've been trying to figure out who she could possibly be._

_Well little one, it seems we have something to ponder but for now, you need to eat then rest. Don't come see me tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight friend of my heart._

I sighed it was going to be dark soon. _I guess your right. I'll see you tomorrow then and you find something to eat to. Night._ She mumbled something back but I didn't hear it. I was tired. I fell asleep that night thinking about the only thing I had thought about for the last few hours…Arya. She was still a mystery to me. I don't know why I couldn't stop thinking about her though.

**Arya POV**

We were back at brom's, we had decided to go down to eragons farm in the morning and find the egg, or the dragon. I hoped he had taken care of it even if he hadn't known what it was. Brom and I had been sitting in silence for most the night thinking to ourselves about different things.

I finally fell asleep a few hours later thinking of faolin. I wish he hadn't left me alone in this world…I don't think I'll make it with out him.

I was vaguely aware of brom shaking me to wake up.

"go away." I grumbled, I didn't want to wake up. He groaned and walked away. My gut told me something bad was about to happen if I didn't get up but I continued to lay in my make-shift bed anyway. I heard something in the distance not caring enough to really listen.

He walked back and poured water all over me. Freezing cold water. I jumped up and jokingly gave him a clip around the head. He just laughed. I don't remember if I had ever heard brom laugh. Apparently since his saphira died he had been very blunt and grumpy. I couldn't blame him. He lost someone so close to him. Closer than anyone I had ever known. It would be like losing part of yourself.

"At least you don't have to bathe now." He said, his laughter had gone now and he was the grumpy looking story teller that he posed as.

"what ever." I shrugged. "are you ready to go straight after we leave?" I really wanted to go now but knew we both needed to eat.

"yes." He said." Come I already have breakfast ready." He motioned for me to follow him, but before I did I dried my self with a quick spell. "quiök dioeb" I slowly followed brom into his small dinning room. We ate silently for a few minutes.

"Arya.." he started uncertain to continue. "what happened?" he didn't need to explain farther for me to understand what he ment. He wanted to know about my capture. Natural I suppose. After being captured over a month ago by a shade and urgals its only natural to wonder what happened. I sighed.

"do you really want to know?" I asked, and hoped he said no.

"yes" was his gruff reply. Well I guess I have to then.

"I was ferrying the egg between the varden and Ellesmera and my companions and I were ambushed by urgals and a shade by the name of Durza. I sent the egg away to as close to you as possible. Then I was taken to the prison in Gil'ead and tortured for information…" I trailed of on that bit not wanting anyone to know what torture he put me through. "I heard from some stupid guards that the shade was going away in a week. I ate all I could for 3 days then didn't eat because it was drugged to stop me being able to use magic. This would have been my only chance to escape because gallbatorix would have been coming in a weeks time. While Durza was away I escaped. I ran to the weapon room to get my bow and arrows and sword. As I was about to kill the last soldier guarding it I read his mind and there was a secret passage leading out of the prison. I used and ran about 10 leagues before I stopped to rest. In 3 days I was here. You know the rest." I finished my tale and brought my hand to my face to find hot tears streaming down my face as I remembered the memories.

I was surprised when I was taken into a ruff embrace then relaxed and let my self cry. I decided to go for a walk to clear my mind before we headed down to eragons farm. I pulled out of brom's hug and looked at his face, it was filled with sorrow and concern for me.

"I'm just going to go for a walk and clear my mind." I told him while standing and heading towards the door. "I wont be long." He just nodded and let me go.

I let my feet carry me, I didn't watch where I was going. When I looked up I found myself at the spines edge. _I'll have to come back here someday._ I thought, its nice here. I started to jog back to brom's and was there in about 2 minutes. I walked in and he stood up. We nodded at each other and left his house.

We started walking through carvahall, many people stared at as curiously. I tried not to think about them all as went walked on. My mind was thinking of brom's past and when I fist meet him.

_**Flash back:**_

_I was running through the forest near Ellesmera and I came across some urgals hunting the animals there. I quickly drew my sword. I always carried one about now because of the war. Then I realised they were kull, extra big urgals. There was three of them and they all drew there swords and smiled. "hello little one." One of them said. "how shall we eat you? Have a preference?" he sniggered. I charged at them and surprised from my speed two of them died. The third was now on red alert. I ran at him and we battle for about 5 minutes until he cut my leg. I screamed in agony and fell to the ground dropping my sword. _

_I closed my eyes waiting for the final blow. It was taking a while so I opened my eyes to see he was about to bring down his sword, I closed my eyes again as hard as I could and waited for death to take over me. I heard metal clash and opened my eyes again. There was a rider blocking the kull's sword with his own. He only took two swipes at him then cut off his head. He looked at me and smiled in relief._

"_you need to be more careful princess. Your mother is very worried about you." I looked up at him and I didn't know him, yet._

"_w-who are y-you?" I asked, my voice was shaky from that experience._

"_I am brom, rider of saphira." He said in the ancient language. "and a friend." He added as I was still weary about trusting him even though he saved my life._

_**End flash back.**_

He and I had become good friends over the years we had know each other and I was just as alone in this word as he was.

"Arya, were here." He told my looking me in the eye. I looked up to find a medium sized farm with three men tending to there field. _Here goes nothing. _I told brom with my mind. _How are we going to talk to him alone and what are we ment to say?_ He thought for a moment before answering my question.

_Yes, hmmm… I guess we should just ask to speak with Eragon in private, I'm sure garrow knows about the stone though. Well, lets go._ He grabbed my arm and pulled my towards the three men. I also made sure I was still disguised as a human.

**Eragon POV**

We had woken early the next morning to tend to our farm. I was happy to be outside talking to saphira with my mind while farming. Most people didn't like all the hard work that went along with a farm, but I was different, I loved it. There was only one thing bothering this perfect day, the fact that roran was leaving tomorrow. Today was his last day on the farm .I sighed.

Saphira entered his mind. _Don't be sad little one. _She said trying to cheer him up. _Roran is doing this to support you and start a family with Katrina. He is also doing it so he can give something to Sloan to give him permission to marry her. He is doing this more for everyone else rather than himself. _She stated the added; _so don't dwell our thoughts on it. _He thought about her words for a moment. They were wise, but what didn't she say that wasn't wise?

_Your right saphira. _I sighed. _I have other things to worry about. Is your house getting to small again? _He had built her a new shelter again but she growing so fast he didn't think that she would fit it much longer. _It will do for the moment little one. But soon I will leave without a shelter, and you shall revel me to your town. I'm sick of hiding away. _I sighed. _I hope you can soon. But I don't think it would be wise to show you yet. I don't know what they will think. _

I looked up from what I was doing and saw to figures approaching. _Brom, Arya???....  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ohkkay, well that's it for this chapter and it is the longest I have written!! And again I'm sorry for not updating for ages. But please, please, please review! Inspires me! Thankyou. Teeggs.**


	4. Chapter 4:proving

**Heeeeeeeeey guys. I'm trying to update more quickly now (: thankyou everyone for your reviews!! Well, here you go… Teeggs.**

**Brom POV**

I watched as Arya left my house, tears steaming down her cheeks. I knew what she had said was hard, she probably didn't like thinking about what happened to her in prison. I knew she would come back in her own time, but soon because of the egg. I boiled another pot of tea and grabbed out my pipe. I sat there puffing smoke rings for a while then decided to check if I still had something. If Eragon was a rider he would need it.

Half an hour later Arya came back. Her face was still slightly red from crying but she told us to go now. We walked through out carvahall, my home for about twenty years, in silence. Soon we were out of the boundries of town and took about an hour to get to the edge of garrows farm.

"Arya, were here." I told her looking straight into her eyes and she turned to look at the farm. Three men were working out side, garrow, Eragon and roran. _Here goes nothing. _Arya told me with her mind. _How are we going to talk to him alone and what are we ment to say? _I thought about it for a while.

_Yes, hmmm… I guess we should just ask to speak with Eragon in private, I'm sure garrow knows about the stone though. Well, lets go._ I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the three men. I saw her glance down at her self as if checking something. I decided not to ask about, Arya was very stubborn sometimes.

**Arya****POV**

After a minute of walking towards the three men named, garrow, roran and Eragon as brom told me. Eragon looked up at us and squinted his eyes trying to recognise us, then his face smoothed out, he must of figured out who we were. He just turned back o his work. We walked all the way up to them and I turned to brom. _You talk._ I told him with my mind. The only thing I got back was a mental nod. I looked at Eragon, it looked as though something was bothering him. I turned back to brom and he was talking to garrow.

"may we speak with Eragon please? Its quite urgent." He said. Garrow glanced at Eragon who was still working hard. He had a 'v' on his forehead from his frustration. _I wonder what's wrong with him._ I said to brom nodding towards him. _I'm not sure just wait._ He told me.

"sure, I'll get him." Said garrow. Brom just nodded and contacted me mentally. _Arya, I have my suspicions about Eragon being a rider. He's wearing leather gloves and its really hot today. So he's hiding something under there. Also to answer your question before about what is bothering him, I cant be sure._ He paused for a moment. _I heard something about roran leaving for a job in a different town, that could be it._ I considered all the things he told me and just said _maybe. _ Garrow was talking to Eragon and Eragon glanced at us. He turned back almost instantly noticing that we were looking. He nodded to garrow and walked over to us.

"hello, you wanted to talk to me?" he said. His face got that slight 'v' in his head but it disappeared so quickly I wondered if it was really there. _Your talking again. _ I told brom he just chuckled.

"aye, we did." He looked around. "is there any where we could sit down in private and talk?" he asked. Eragon thought for a moment and said;

"follow me." He lead us inside to a small room in the back of his house. " now what did you want to talk about?" he asked. He carefully took of his leather gloves and put on a pair that would let his hands breathe more.

"Arya and I." brom pointed towards me and his gaze followed. "were wondering if you had found a blue-sapphire stone anywhere." I looked at him intently but was careful to hide my emotions like I always did. I was trying to go back to my normal self. He looked worried.

"um…" he was looking for an excuse I bet." I did, but I don't have it anymore." NOO!! My thoughts cried out, but they were still only to myself. This was my time to talk now.

"where is it?" I asked him. He thought about it and went into some sort of trance. Brom shook him and he looked at us and said.

"im not sure, I buried it in the spine like Sloan said I should. I didn't know what it was, either did traders." He sighed quietly but both brom and I heard him.

"your lying boy." Brom grumbled angrily. We all knew he was and he was starting to get worried.

"so what if I am!" he yelled. "why do you want it?!" I sighed. _Brom theres only one way were gonna be able to get him to tell us. _I told him.

_No! you cant do that! I wont let you! _He screamed at me. _Watch…_I told him.

" if we tell you why were looking for it, and you believe it. Will you tell us where it is?" I asked.

"aye, I will. But it will be hard to convince me." He laughed. He was mistaken about that.

"well, I am looking for it for I am the one that sent it into the spine. I was trying to send it to brom, for reasons you don't need to know." I added, I could tell he was going to ask a question. "I am responsible for its safety and I was captured while taking somewhere. I escaped and now I need to find it." He ran over my answers for a minute.

"that doesn't prove much you know. Why were you, trusted with such an important item then? " he asked. I sighed.

"because I'm an elf." I said, I looked into his eyes.

"prove that then you look just like a human." He replied. i had planned on that already, I told myself. I muttered the words that would removed by disguise. His jaw dropped. He snapped it shut.

" just because you an elf doesn't mean all that much about the matter." He was running out of objections, we could all tell.

"because that stone is a dragon egg. We know that you have it. So don't bother lying anymore. I will know." I was starting to get annoyed with this boy.

" I was telling the truth earlier when I said I didn't have the stone anymore you know." I mauled over the possibilities of all that had happened.

"show me your palm." I said.

"what!" he yelled.

"Show me your palm." I repeated, brom smirked.

"ohkkay, I know that the stone was a dragon egg." He said. I picked up onto the key word. Was.

"so its hatched then?" I asked.

"I never said that" he grumbled.

"but its true never the less." Fear struck his eyes. He cried out mentally and we all heard him.

_SAPHIRA!!!!!!!_

We heard a distant roar and turned to the direction it came from. By the time we turned back, Eragon was gone. We ran out of the house and found him running towards a blue dragon that landed with a thump. He crawled onto its back and it jumped into the air.

**Eragon POV**

_Oh no, saphira, we've been discovered! _I yelled. She sent calming emotions over me as we flew.

_Its ok little one, I'm sure they ment no harm. I think we can trust them. _ I looked at her in disbelief. _How can you say that! _I demanded.

_Because Arya is an elf. She was also telling the truth about her carrying my egg. Her presence is very familiar anyway. _ I had to settle for her reasons. I couldn't argue with her.

_Should we go back then? My legs are getting sore anyway. _I waited for her reply. One didn't come she just turned around and headed back to the farm.

We landed in he field we took of from. Garrow wasn't going to be happy about the ground, there was big claw marks everywhere. At least he knows why. I told myself.

Arya and brom were starting to run back towards where we landed. They had tried to follow us. I jumped of saphira and the inside of my pants were all torn. She playfully nudged me with her nose._ Sorry little one. _ She started to laugh but came out as a muffled roar.

"its ok." I said to her aloud. Arya and brom had reached us by now and were both staring at saphira. _Got a couple of fans hey? _ I asked playfully, she snorted and flicked her tail around the back of my legs and tripped me over.

"saphira!" I complained. The two others then looked in my direction but were surprised to find me not standing, but laying down. Arya offered me her hand to pull me up. I took it. Once I was standing we all just stood there. I broke the silence.

"what now?" I asked. Arya and brom looked and each other and nodded. What is that ment to mean? I asked my self. I was in the middle of my thoughts and saphira tripped me over again and started laughing again.

**Well, that's all for this chapter. Please review. Thankyou!! ~ Teeggs.**

**Oh and thanks to amber Hermione, who has offered to be my beta reader. Thankyou! Now bye for real.**


	5. Chapter 5 : decisions

**Heeeellllooo! I'm back! And with me is another chapter. It thought it would pay a visit to you guys! Only I can really speak to it but it says ayeee! (Means hi, heey, hello. Ect. For all of you people who thought I was using it like they do in Eragon! Or just didn't know what it ment.) All I ask is one thing, that will take up a little of your time. Review! After you read it of course. I'm taking some advice from a story I read, I'm writing all my chapters then posting then once I feel like I get enough reviews or, just feel like posting it. Well thankyou all! I've wasted enough time on this random rabble. So read!! Teeggs. **

**Last chapter**

Arya and brom had reached us by now and were both staring at saphira. _Got a couple of fans hey? _ I asked playfully, she snorted and flicked her tail around the back of my legs and tripped me over.

"saphira!" I complained. The two others then looked in my direction but were surprised to find me not standing, but laying down. Arya offered me her hand to pull me up. I took it. Once I was standing we all just stood there. I broke the silence.

"what now?" I asked. Arya and brom looked and each other and nodded. What is that ment to mean? I asked my self. I was in the middle of my thoughts and saphira tripped me over again and started laughing again.

**Arya POV**

"saphira!" I heard Eragon complain. Both brom and I looked to where he was standing but he wasn't standing, but on the…..ground? I chuckled and offered him my hand to pull him up. He dusted him self off and we turned back to stare at the beautiful dragon standing in front of us.

"what now?" Eragon asked breaking the silence that had covered us. Brom and I glanced at each other and nodded. I turned to face Eragon trying to figure out what our nod had ment. At that moment saphira flicked out he tail again and tripped Eragon. I started laughing and so did saphira but came out more of a roar. I offered my hand yet again, to Eragon.

"no thanks." He said. "ill just get tripped again. Saphira snorted and grabbed the back of his shirt and stood him up. She nudged him with her nose. _Sorry little one. I couldn't resist. _ We all heard her and Eragon just nodded.

"Eragon, now you are a rider, you need to be trained. We will both train you, but not here… we will leave carvahall in one week." I said after talking through things with brom.

"what?!" he shouted "im not leaving carvahall and my family. This is my home my life…" he kept ranting on but brom interrupted him.

"shut your trap boy!" he yelled. " I know you upset, but we have to leave, you, saphira, Arya and i. no one else. They would slow us down and.. we just cant ok?!" I just watched the argument as it progressed.

"ill make I deal with you then." Eragon said. Brom thought about it then said

"continue."

" well, I will leave carvahall and let you two train saphira and I, if, roran and my uncle come. Those are my terms. They are the only reasons I will leave."

"fine." He grumbled. " but if you family doesn't want to come you still have to go." Eragon thought for a moment.

"agreed." He said and the two men shook hands. I stood up stretching.

"well. Now that's over lets go talk to your family before your cousin leaves for his job." The four of us walked back to the main part of the farm. Well two of us ran while, rider and dragon flew circling above us.

We reached the farm in a matter of minutes and it turned out that we had gone further away than I had expected. Eragon didn't even look at us he just walked into his old, crumpling house. I looked around the farm, for the first time taking in what it really looked like.

The crops were just starting to grow. The pigs had babies, suckling off of them. They had two horses roaming around in a paddock. Over at the chicken coop, Roran was collecting the eggs they had layed. _It must be hard for him to give all this up just to travel and train. _ I thought miserably. _What have I done to this family? _I sighed. What am I doing?

Saphira walked over to me and nudged me with her snout. _Is something bothering you? _ I sighed again.

_You don't miss anything do you?_ I asked allowing my mind to flow into hers._ Not a thing._ She relied chuckling.

_I'm… I'm just… I'm just wondering if brom and I are doing the right thing taking him away from his home. Friends. Everything. _I could have ranted on and on, but, I stopped myself before I went to far. Saphira licked my face affectionately. _Don't worry, we would have had to leave soon. I'm getting to big to stay around here and we do need training. Now we are facing something that was un-avoidable from the beginning. Don't worry your self with this Arya. _She with drew from my mind and let me maul over her words. I brushed against her mind once more and said, _thankyou saphira. _

**Eragon POV**

When we reached my home, I didn't turn to face any of the people with me. I just walked straight inside. I really didn't want to ask my uncle to leave because of me. I half hoped he wouldn't want to come, and that he would want to stay home and look after his crops. Our lively hood. I searched the house to find garrow in the kitchen. I stood at the door taking deep breaths. After a minute a walked up to whom I pictured as a father.

"uncle." I said and he turned to face me.

"yes, son?" he asked. I grateful that he considered me a son. Lucky I would even say.

"umm…well…the thing is…I have to leave. I have to go with brom and Arya to train properly. I came to ask if you would like to accompany us, or, stay behind and attend to your everyday life. I will understand either way of your choice." I said. I waited for his answer which seemed like an eternity to me. Why must he keep me waiting?! I had a drop of sweat trickling down my forehead. I started to fidget with my tunic as I awaited his answer.

Finally after what seemed to drag on forever he opened his mouth to answer my god-forsaken question.

**Ohkkay. Sorry this chappie was so short. But straight after I post this I am starting on the next one and aim to make it like double the length. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed. Im surprised on how many I got already! **

**Keep reviewing. Can I have 7-10 then I will post the next chappie. Thankyou!!!!**

**~Teeggs.**


	6. Chapter 6: packing and danger

**Ayeee! Ohkkay, sorry it took so long! But I got the number of reviews for the last chapter that I wanted! thanks. I am because I'm trying to make this one the longest one I have done!!!! Well please continue reading. And has anyone ever realised that Eragon is just dragon spelt with an 'e' instead of an 'd'?!?!?! Lol. Well here's the next chappie.**

**~ Teeggs.**

**Last chapter:  
**"uncle." I said and he turned to face me.

"yes, son?" he asked. I smiled. I'm grateful that he considered me a son. Lucky I would even say. I've always wondered who my father was.

"umm…well…the thing is…I have to leave. I have to go with brom and Arya to train properly. I came to ask if you would like to accompany us, or, stay behind and attend to your everyday life. I will understand either way of your choice." I said. I waited for his answer which seemed like an eternity to me. Why must he keep me waiting?! I had a drop of sweat trickling down my forehead. I started to fidget with my tunic as I awaited his answer.

Finally after what seemed to drag on forever he opened his mouth to answer my god-forsaken question.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Eragon POV**

I stood there more eager than ever when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Eragon…" he sighed. "I don't think I could…ever…stay behind while you are out there alone with naught but two people for company, and saphira of course." I was over the moon that he could come but started to think about all the bad things that could come of this. When garrow started to speak again I gave him my full and undivided attention.

"but there is the matter of food, money, and all the other supplies we will need." I hadn't thought about this.

"don't worry about that I will take care of it and you must remember we have others travelling with us to. We will have food, so don't worry yourself with it." We stood there for a moment not saying anything.

""very well." He said. "I will start to pack our most valuable belongings and needed things to take with us." I nodded and walked out of the house where all others were waiting. (a/n excluding Roran.) Upon reaching them they looked up at me questioning in there eyes. I stood there for a minute with eyes still watching, studying me. I looked down.

"my uncle is coming with is." I said. "he is inside packing what little things we need." I looked back up at them and two emotions rolled across each of there faces. Worry; that garrow coming would slow us down and take more to feed us. And happiness? Obviously so that I would feel better about leaving my home. And that I have someone I care about coming with us. _Home._ I thought miserably. Is this how my life will turn out to be? Wandering the lands to never return home? I sighed and they looked at me even harder even though I didn't think they could, as they were practically burning holes through my face from their icy stares.

"well, Arya and I best be of now, we have to pack." Brom told me. I nodded and they left. I headed back inside to help with the packing. Also to ask roran.

I walked into the room where roran slept, to find him lying on his bed staring at the sealing with all his belongings packed into some bags. I went over to him a sat on the end of his bed. Not looking up to see me he asked;

"do you need something?" I sat there thinking and he sat up to look me in the eye.

"yes, actually. Garrow and I are leaving with brom and Arya. We, well, I would like to know if you would accompany us." I sat there waiting for his answer scratching the back on my neck.

" why are you leaving?" he asked. I sighed, he didn't know about saphira/. And im surprised from her roaming about the farm all day. So close to home.

"you see, I have to be trained and so does saphira."

"who is this saphira? And why do you have to be trained?" I chuckled.

"saphira is my…dragon." I looked at him and his jaw was open. He soon snapped it shut.

"d-d-d-dragon?"

"yes, that's what I just said isn't it?" it was his turn to laugh now.

"yes, I guess you did. Yet that still doesn't answer why you have to leave."

"I have to be trained roran, in the way of the rider, or...what ever. I don't know much else really but I have to leave here before gallbatorix finds out, or someone. That could effect everyone." I looked down at my feet and suddenly found them interesting. "I don't want to be responsible for that." Roran moved over to sit by me. He put his arm around my shoulder and rubbed it. Trying to cheer me up probably.

"no one would ever blame you, they would finally have hope." He said to me in barley a whisper. I looked back up and looked deep within his eyes. Staring straight into his soul. He really did mean it.

"now its your turn to answer my question." I said to him. "are you going to come with us?" he sighed.

"I don't think I am. I wish to marry Katrina and I cant do that when I'm away. I wouldn't know when I would come back. Also I need to build up some money before I can even ask her. Her father would think of me as a fool. As if he doesn't already though." I understood his reasons, but I still wanted him to come. "I'm sorry brother." He said to me.

"its okay…I have to go finish packing…" I told him and I walked out of the room without waiting for a reply.

I headed towards my room and started to pack my things. _What things?_

**Arya POV**

Everything had gone well earlier. Eragon had agreed to come, with saphira, to train with brom and I, even if it ment his family came with us. At least that made him more willing to leave. I was sitting in brom's living room while he packed all of his belongings that he would need while we travelled. I wondered if garrow and roran would come with us. Eragon hopes they will. Sighing I layed down on the couch and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Someone started shaking me and my eyes snapped opened. I looked into brom's brown eyes and he pulled me to my feet.

"its time to leave. Its dawn." He told me. It had been a week since we had made the agreement with Eragon and we were heading down to his farm to leave. We hadn't talked to him since then though. So we didn't know if he was coming alone or with family.

"okay, lets go." I said to brom.

We walked outside and I had a cloak on to disguise my elfish features as I didn't want to use magic. I were almost at the edge of town when I put my arm out to stop brom. I smelled the air. It didn't smell normal. It smelt as though a foul animal or creature had come this way. I walked a bit to find where it was heading. My heart skipped a beat.

"oh no." I breathed. I knew what that smell was. And where it was heading! I turned around to see a confused brom.

"its going for them." I said. He just looked even more confused.

"what's going for them?" he asked grouchy from the early start. He obviously knew who I was referring to when I said 'them'. I just started to shake my head and grabbed brom's hand and started to run of as fast as I could whilst pulling brom along.

We ran down the path towards garrow's farm and when we were almost there saphira came into view and dived towards the barn that had smoke starting to rise out of it. I glanced at brom as he looked at me and we started to run faster. As we got closer, the evil stench got worse.

We were about 200m away from the barn now and two creatures of the dark walked out.

_________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, well sorry that chapter is so short but I'm busy study for tests at the moment. And im reading brisingr for a school English project thingy and I noticed I don't know wether king orrin is human or dwarf. I think he is a human but im not sure. Can some one please tell me??  
ohh and please review. 8-10 again please.**


	7. Chapter 7: monsters

**Heey everybody, sorry for not updating in a while. I wanted to wait for the summer holidays. And now it is the holidays, so I should probably be updating more often. Hopefully. Hahah, well heres the next chapter: p. **  
**~Teeggs.**

___________________________________________________________________________

**last chapter****;**

"what's going for them?" he asked grouchy from the early start. He obviously knew who I was referring to when I said 'them'. I just started to shake my head and grabbed brom's hand and started to run of as fast as I could whilst pulling brom along.  
We ran down the path towards garrow's farm and when we were almost there saphira came into view and dived towards the barn that had smoke starting to rise out of it. I glanced at brom as he looked at me and we started to run faster. As we got closer, the evil stench got worse.  
We were about 200m away from the barn now and two creatures of the dark walked out.

___________________________________________________________________

**Arya POV**

I ran faster and faster, using my Elvin abilities to get to the farm faster. I was a blur to a human's eye. Anyone's eye really. Driven by determination not to lose everything we had worked for, I smashed into on of the evil creatures. They smelled of death. i pulled out my sword and beheaded it before it knew what was happening. With my sword now stained in blood, I tuned around to the other beast. It was on alert from its friend being killed. Brom was almost with us now.

The second beast drew its sword and faced me. At that moment saphira flew out of the barns entrance. She let out a mighty roar and distracted my foe. i took the opportunity and ran at him. He turned in time to block my attack and return his own. Brom now drew his own sword and attack from the other side. Within a minute, it was dead. We ran over to saphira who was bent over a crying Eragon. He was holding his uncle. Brom and I dropped our swords and ran over to them.

i bent over and looked at eragons uncle. He was wounded badly. I glanced at Eragon who was sobbing in agony. Looking over garrow again. I muttered the words in the ancient language to heal him. "Waise heil" his wounds started to wash way as dirt in a rain storm. Eragons weeps started to stop as he saw his uncle heal before his eyes.

He looked at me with eyes wide open.  
"How did you do that?" he asked me, staring in wonder and awe. My relationship is going to be complicated with him; I thought and smiled at him.  
"You'll have to find that out yourself." I was sure he already had but I said that anyway. He smiled back and we both looked up to brom. We were all thinking the same thing.  
"We should wait a couple of day before leaving." said brom. "Garrow needs to recover properly. We will stay here at your farm Eragon. Arya and I shall start training you in the mean time as well." well we were thinking about the same thing on one part at least. We all nodded and carried garrow, who was unconscious, inside. We put garrow in his room and walked into the kitchen to get drinks.

"You can each have your own bedroom while you stay here." Eragon told us. "brom, you will have Roran's room, and Arya, you will have the spare."  
"Roran has left then i gather it." I said.

"Aye, he left two days ago." His head hung low and sat down on a chair. I went and sat beside him, putting my arm around him to comfort him. He looked at me with thanks in his eyes. I smiled at him again and removed my arm.

Eragon made supper for us all. His, and Garrow's, who had woken up an hour ago, consisted of a small steak and some salad. Brom and I just had the salad. After dinner we sat there just talking.

"Why don't either of you eat meat?" Eragon asked. Brom chuckled.

"Elves don't eat meat, not any more anyway. For me, I stopped eating meat long ago; I'll keep my reasons to myself though."

"Well what were those…creatures that attacked our farm?" he asked next. This time I answered.

"They were Nùral's; they were once very common to live around Alegaesia. But then people started to make a game out of it to hunt them down and kill them. It was considered an honour among most people if you could kill them. They are very talented. Before they were hunted they were friendly, and caring, but now there minds are twisted with hate and anger. I haven't heard of any being sighted for about 10 years. It's very unusual to see them here. They must be working for someone…" I trailed of for a moment.

"They weren't the most beautiful thing in Alegaesia either; I think that's why people started hunting them. They were judged by their appearance. Now they look even worse from all the hatred built up, and stored in them. There now very similar to another foul creature. The Ra'zac. But they aren't nearly as bad." I finished up; Eragon was staring at me eager to learn.

Now we were all silent, sipping at our tea. Garrow and brom both excused them selves, so now it was just Eragon and I. I keep feeling…different when I'm around him. I don't know why, and since I meet him, I've been a lot more open and smiling more than I ever have. Even though I just escaped from prison. I decided to stay up with him and get to know him better. We got another tea each and walked into there small, yet cosy lounge room. There was only one couch so I sat on one end, and he on the other.

We both leaned up against our ends of the couch looking at each other with our feet up in between us. We talked for hours, I learned of his past and he even learnt a fair bit of mine. During the night we had both shifted positions. We hadn't really noticed but now we were just sitting next to each other. I was starting to get tired now and I could tell he was too. His eyelids were starting to droop. Then I fell asleep and don't know what happened.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When I woke up the following morning my head was resting on eragons lap with my legs curled up beside me. Eragons head was tilted back and he was still asleep. My cheeks filled with colour. I quietly got up and walked into the kitchen. Brom and garrow were already up. Great. When I sat down at the bench garrow gave me some breakfast and walked outside. Before brom could speak I asked a question knowing he would ask me about why I was sleeping where I was.

"Where's garrow going?" he smiled knowing what I was doing.

"He's going to de-saddle the horses, because we are not leaving today." I just nodded and kept eating my fruit. Even though I wasn't looking I could see him smiling wickedly.

"So what did you and Eragon do once garrow and I went to bed?" he asked, **(man that really sounds weird.) **

"We got some tea and sat on the couch, and talked. That's it." I told him.

"Really?" he asked. "It didn't look like it." He said chuckling.

"We just fell asleep like that, we stayed up pretty late." He just shook his head and said what ever.

Then Eragon walked through the door.' perfect timing!' I thought to myself.

Later on that day it was decided that we would leave in three days. Enough time to repair the parts of the house that were ruined and to rest a bit more. Eragon and I were repairing the roof while garrow and brom were working on the inside. It was a hot day today, and to make things worse for me, Eragon wasn't wearing a shirt. His body was muscular with a six pick. He had a shaped jaw line and perfectly rustled, light brown hair. His chocolate brown eyes…._stop it Arya!_ I told myself. There was something seriously wrong with me.

It was now the night before we left and everyone was checking they had everything. We all went to bed early that night because we were leaving at dawn.

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but it was really just a filler. But the next one they will be leaving and something might happen along the way…. Mwa hahah I'm evil. Well ill update soon after I update my other story, unimaginable love. Ohh, and this IS a e/a story so they will get together.**

**One last thing. See that little button down there? Well please click on it and review. I wont update until I have round….7. ok, I atleast want 5 (:**

**Okay, byee!!!**

**~Teeggs.**


	8. Chapter 8: Departure

**Heeey everyone, I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, thanks for staying with me for those of you that have. I thought I would be able to update heaps during summer, but I was wrong. I've been on heaps of holidays, had jobs to do and its all gotten away from me. I also got a new computer so Microsoft isn't working at all. But I found this other thing I can write on. YAY!! For the rest of the holidays I will try to update two times every week, but when school goes back I'll only try once a week. Because I have school and two stories to write I think that's fair. But anyway thank you to everyone who has stuck with me….again. You guys are the best. (and girls).  
-Teeggs.**  
** *******************************************

Chapter 8; departure

**Eragon POV****  
**  
During the three days that we were letting garrow rest up a bit more, I started my training. With Brom, I would spar in the morning and at dusk. It was exhausting! I never knew the old man could fight like that. When we sparred for the first time I decided to go easy on him, thinking he was old and wouldn't hold up very well against me. Boy was I wrong. I came out that night covered in bruises and scratches. I'm still getting new ones covering the ones that start fading away.

During the day, when I'm not sparring, I would learn the ancient language with Arya along with some of the history of alegasia. She couldn't teach me much about the riders, being as she wasn't one herself. I was also being taught how to read and write. Garrow never thought it necessary to teach me, but Brom thought otherwise.

Saphira was also being taught. While I was sparring with Brom, Saphira would learn with Arya, and while I was learning with Arya, she would learn with Brom. We were told to keep our minds connected during our lessons and tell each other what we had learned that day before we went to sleep. I still don't fully understand why.

We weren't to go into town unless it was necessary. People weren't allowed to know we were leaving. Only Roran and Katrina knew. At first I didn't understand why people couldn't know we were leaving and that I was a rider, but all was explained. Brom said that if people knew about who I was than I could be in more danger than ever, also the people of the village could also be put in danger. If the king fond out where I was then I would, no, we all would be in big trouble.

Now it was the day that we were leaving Carvahall, maybe forever, I'm not sure. But there is one thing I'm sure about, I will do everything I can to protect everyone I care about. Not matter what the cost is.

"Eragon!" someone called "are you ready to leave?"  
"Yeah, just give me a moment." I called back. I sat on my bed looking around my room for what might be the last time. This room held many memories that I would never forget. Roran and I playing when we were children, throwing tantrums and staying in my rooms for days. The most recent, Saphira hatching for me. I would never forget that day. It was a good one. Jut then Arya walked into my room and sat down beside me.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I chuckled.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Lets go. Were already running later than we thought." I got up and walked out of the room leaving Arya sitting on my bed a little dazed. She followed me out not long after.

We were all in the kitchen now doing final preparations for our trip. Everyone was silent. In about an hour we were all out side mounting our horses.

"Lets get going now. Saphira fly above us and only come to us once we've found a camp at night." Brom said.  
_Of course. Stay safe little ones. _I watched as Saphira disappeared into the clouds. She was getting quiet big now, she was bigger than all of us by about a foot. But she want done growing. You could almost seeing her getting bigger every second.

Most of the day was spent riding. There was two way out of Carvahall. The spine, or down towards Therinsford. We decided to go by Therinsford, to say good bye to Roran properly, seeing as he had a job down at there mill.

At dusk we decided to camp just out side Therinsford. We were sitting around the camp fire telling each other riddles.

_Okay, my turn. _said Saphira. _Some people prize it and wished they had it, some people don't realize they have it and don't really care about it, you get given this to you everyday and use it everyday.  
_  
Everyone sat thinking about it for a while.

"Ahh I have it." said Arya.  
_And?  
_"knowledge."  
_Yes, well done. Your go now. _I just sat there thinking. How do they get these riddles?!

"Okay, what is the difference between here and there?"  
"Umm…here is where you are and there is a different place" I said weary. Her lips curled up in a small smile.  
"No." The camp was quiet for a while. "No one knows it?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads. She smiled. "It's the letter 'T'." Everyone just looked at her their jaws dropping.

"Okay, my go." said Brom. "I drive men mad, for the love of me, easily beaten, never free."

"Women?" Garrow asked. Brom gave a throaty laugh. "No, but good one."

_Gold._

"Well done Saphira." she smiled as best she could, it looked really strange actually.

"Well im going to bed now. Night." I said, and walked over to my bedroll.

******************************

**Arya POV**

I was walking over to my bedroll when I saw Saphira sitting at the edge of camp staring up at the sky. I changed direction and sat by her instead. She looked down towards me.

_Why aren't in bed little one?_

"I could ask you the same thing."  
_No you couldn't. I don't have a bed.  
_"You know what I mean Saphira."  
_Of course I do. I was joking.  
_"Figured. So what are you doing out here anyway?"  
_Thinking.  
_"About….?"  
_Lots of things I guess. What were going to do next. Is it possible to even defeat the king. How are we going to uphold to everyone's expectations? How are we going to free the other eggs…..I don't want my kind to suffer and fall extinct. Its all a lot of pressure.  
_"It will be alright. You and Eragon have a bond like no other. You can do anything. Don't worry about the pressure either, it will just make it worse. Ohh and about rescuing you kin, don't fret we'll find away to get them out of that horrid castle."  
_Thanks, that helps. Its just a lot to deal with. _Saphira then licked the side of my face with her long barbed tongue. I let out a rare smile.  
"Now go to bed Saphira."  
_Yes mum. _she said sarcastically.

I got up and walked over to my bedroll and got comfy for a sleep.

**NEXT MORNING;  
**  
I was the first to wake up so I decided to find a small lake or something to take a bath in. I picked up some spare cloths and started to look around. Soon I found one not far from camp, I stripped down until I was wearing nothing and quickly walked into the cold water. The lake was actually quiet large, it also had a water fall. I went into the cavern behind the waterfall for a while. It was so peaceful in here, you could forget all about the war and let all your worries float away with the water.

After a while I decided to go back into the main part of the lake. I took a deep breath and swam underneath the water fall. I kept swimming underwater for a while. Until I swam into something, or rather someone else. I came above the water and there was no other than Eragon also taking a bath.

"I'm so sorry….I'll just go now." I said awkwardly and started towards the shore. I felt him grab my arm, when I turned around he let go quickly.

"No, I'll go. You were here first."  
"Exactly, I've had enough time to clean off. I'll see you back at…umm…camp. Bye." _Well that was awkward. _I thought to myself. I turned back around and asked Eragon; "You didn't…see anything did you?" he shook his head.  
"No."  
"Okay, good."

when I was back I on shore I ran as fast as I could to my cloths. I got changed and headed back to camp. Everyone was awake now and Brom was cooking breakfast. I walked over to my bedroll and packed up all my stuff and sat by the fire. By this time Eragon had come back, both of us weren't looking at each other. Brom and Garrow had be talking through all of breakfast, Saphira had gone hunting now she was big enough to get her own food. While Eragon and I ate in silence.

"What's wrong with you two?" Brom asked, "You haven't talked all morning. I looked up from my food.  
"What is there to talk about?"  
"I'm not sure, just join in a conversation." at that time Saphira came back from her hunt. _Thank god, _I thought, _I don't want to talk about this morning. _

After breakfast it was decided that Garrow, Eragon , and I would go into town while Brom and Saphira would stay at the camp for a couple of hours, and it we weren't back by then they would come in after us. With that we started off for town.

************************

**Okay, the next chapter will be in Therinsford, and I DON'T own Eragon. No matter how much I want to, lol. Please review. Thanks!!**


	9. Chapter 9: ON HOLD

Heeey everyone, I'm sorry to those who thought this was another chapter, but I'm putting this story on hold for a while. I'm caught up with school and stuff so it's pretty busy. I am going to continue with my other story; unimaginable love, it is easier to do one story instead of 2 anyway.

Again sorry to those who actually liked this.

**This story is officially on HOLD! **(I think it's also called hiatus or something)


End file.
